


A Lovely Place To Be

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Worlds Apart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had just logged off the comm with his parents as Sherlock entered their rooms, multiple PADDs in hand. Seemed as if it had been a productive day for him, even his lips seemed to be slightly curled in a smile. It had taken a while for the two of them to not be cagey around one another, whatever it was always seemed to hover between and around them like an elastic band. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Place To Be

John had just logged off the comm with his parents as Sherlock entered their rooms, multiple PADDs in hand. Seemed as if it had been a productive day for him, even his lips seemed to be slightly curled in a smile. It had taken a while for the two of them to not be cagey around one another, whatever it was always seemed to hover between and around them like an elastic band. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd. John’s mom had even mentioned if he’d found someone special to share his time with, but he’d replied honestly with a no. It had only been him and Sherlock and his study group because they were on an insanely tight schedule up to the upcoming holiday. She’d just given him a soft smile, his father just barked a laugh in the background and muttered something about not far from the tree.

He stood, and turned on the kettle before grabbing their cups. “You want your mother’s mix or...”

“Something fortifying, yes.” Came the straightforward reply. Sherlock, himself getting arranged on their sofa, PADDs close at hand along with his own for notes John assumed. 

“Lots to do over the holiday then? You staying?”

“Oh, holiday? Yes. I am staying in our rooms. You are going home then?”

“No, mum and dad are both off world for the moment... Sherlock, um, question.”

“I am certain I may be able to provide an answer, John, if you would actually ask whatever it is.”

John took the opening and brought their teas over to the sitting area, handing Sherlock his before seating himself. God, this wasn’t a date, why did he feel so... keyed up? 

“Well, a few of us are staying actually, in my study group, and we’ve discussed possibly having a dinner of our own. A real American spread, but with maybe one or two small dishes from our homes too. Like, for instance I could bring Kimden rolls and Uttaberry wine or I could also bring a good scotch and some Shepherd's pie... what about you?”

John had been trying to figure out where, exactly, Sherlock was from. His friend had remained rather quiet on the subject which was just making him all the more curious. He wanted to really get to know the abrasive posh idiot; really know him. 

“Well the cretins in your ‘study group’ would prefer things that I do not ingest... though most of what you stated I would try. Possibly Bibimbap or Kimchi? Though they are not from where I was raised, they are palatable vegetarian options that others might enjoy.”

“Why not your own regional food, Sherlock?” This did have John more that curious now. He wanted to reach out telepathically to sooth what seemed to be a now slightly unnerved curly headed toff.

“John, I am simply stating choices that may be quite pleasing to others that-”

“The point is to bring something from your place of origin, where you grew up... celebrate diversity.”

“I do not wish to-”

“Please, Sherlock, you’re as tense as a wet cat. I’ll stop questioning, I just thought you had a good relationship with your family is all. I’m sorr-”

“C’torr with Kreyla as a... sopping device; not unlike naan.”

“Sherlock, those are-”

“Yes, they are, John.”

“So. You are?”

“Problem?”

“No.”

The words were rapid fire between them at this point. As one finished, the other began. John could almost not believe his ears. Almost. Ears!

“So is that why you like your hair a bit long? We all thought it was because you wished to appear more... androgynous?”

“Why ever would I wish to do that?” The plain baffled look that crossed Sherlock’s face was a sight to behold.

“Well, because you come off a bit, non-binary? Which is fine, by the way-”

“Yes, I do know that it is, and no I am quite firmly in the male category both mentally as well as physically; though I do have to thank you for being... supportive of what you believed my proclivities to lie.”

“Sherlock, you’re my bunk mate. My friend, too. I hope.” This was hedging towards areas that made John’s pulse quicken just a bit. No, they were friends. No matter the bandy feeling that was currently tying him into a very pretty knot internally. “So, um, your... ears?”

“Yes. I have ways of disguising them, though I prefer to do so with my hair. The other choices are -uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable, how?” He knew little of Vulcan physiology, they had yet to cover it in his classes. 

“Well, our... ears they are highly sensitive. And to put things on them. It bothers me.”

“Oh, okay.” John would take that at face value for now. “But why hide your physiology at all? Sherlock, that is dangerous. Especially here on campus with so many different- look, I’m not going to out you, but at least tell me your records state that you are Vulcan.”

“They are sealed. There are protocols in place if I were in any personal danger, John. You have to trust me on this.”

What he wouldn’t give to just let his empathy roam free for a moment.

“No, John. It wouldn’t help you understand.”

“I know.” Deep down he did. He also knew he’d been trusted with something very private, no matter the reason. “I just, I’m worried for you now.”

“I’ll get you journals; quietly. You must keep the PADD I give you off of any other network, as a matter of fact I will disable it. Will that make you feel marginally better?”

“Yes, Sherlock it would.” At least he could be prepared if something happened if they were training together. “So, Kimchi?”

~

Sh’loc pulled the lightly woven jumper over his long sleeved thermal undershirt and looked himself over in the mirror. John had said casual and absolutely no uniform, even the casual wear one. He had only rolled his eyes when his bunk mate had turned away. He’d already used the downstairs communal kitchen to prepare the Kimchi the night before, so there would only be the preparation of the Bibimbap. Sh’loc gathered his items that he had carefully rinsed and stored the night before and set off, food and wine (which was a surprise for John) in hand. 

Crossing the quad was a solitary venture. The fog was just beginning to truly lift, even though it was closer to mid-morning, and gave everything a sort of dream like quality that Sh’loc’s artistic side could enjoy. Shrubs and visual landmarks obscured or highlighted by the low cloud cover. It was something he was getting used to, and knew about, but to experience it coming from his beloved desert... it seemed to hold a different type of beauty. The quiet dampened feeling was restive as well. He had found himself very quickly glad for his coat though; the chill would have been almost too much for him and true winter had yet to come upon them. He wondered if he should get a heavier coat from the exchange. No one would be surprised to see it, he was supposed to be from London after all. 

Sh’loc wondered if his brother had set him up a residence there. Most likely, given his penchant for ‘covering all the bases’ as Molly Hooper would state in their labs as they worked. He wondered how the study group of John’s had come to envelop so much of his time as well, but it kept his mind busy, so that was enough. If he chose not to look more closely as to why he’d chosen to work with the other students, it was his prerogative. Though, the-  
want to touch John- over the past several days. No. No, he would firmly close that door for at least the time being. 

As he came face to face with the large, mostly glass ground floor of the meeting halls, he saw the merry band of colleagues all beginning to sort out jobs. Just in time then. He chanced a quick look and saw John, taking command in the kitchen, and had to stop for just a moment and smile to himself. The slight ginger in his hair was more noticeable due to the product in his hair and the deep green of his fitted jumper. No, today was not the day to follow this new instinct. Especially in front of everyone.

“There you are!” John enveloped him in a short half hug which he was certainly not prepared for. The touch set him on the other side of warm and feeling very alive. It bolted through him, leaving him rooted to the spot for a few seconds until his mind caught back up. John had noticed. Sh’loc tilted his head minutely in answer to the appraisal he was receiving.

“Yes, here I am, with provisions.” Sh’loc ignored the residual warmth in his stomach and put his things on the counter handing the kimchi and then the silver cylinder to John. “Happy Festivities.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sherlock.” John set the Kimchi on the counter and opened the holder to find a bottle of 2287 Uttaberry wine. “The year mum and dad married? How did you know?” 

“Your age, the fact you have several siblings off world that you only speak of in passing.” Sh’loc dipped his head towards John’s ear. “I know you have an extended... life cycle... as well.”

“It was a lucky guess.” He could feel the warmth radiate off of John’s cheeks.

“I never guess.”


End file.
